Welcome Home
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: Dia pergi ke Hokkaido selama seminggu untuk Study Tour bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Pasti banyak sekali kenangan yang ia dapatkan. Namun sayang, aku tidak ada dalam kenangan tersebut (All Konno's POV. Some part based from ADV "His Situation (Konno)")


**Welcome Home**

 **A oneshot TMGS3 fanfiction**

Pairirng : Konno Tamao x Heroine (randomized name)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : TMGS3 and all characters KONAMI,heroine's name by me.

Summary : Dia pergi ke Hokkaido selama seminggu untuk Study Tour bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Pasti banyak sekali kenangan yang ia dapatkan. Namun sayang, aku tidak ada dalam kenangan tersebut (All Konno's POV. Some part based from ADV **"His Situation (Konno)"** )

Note : Nama heroine disini Hiyama Seiko

X

X

X

' _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ya?'_

Saat aku sedang berpatroli mengecek kelas-kelas dan koridor,aku berpikir tentangnya yang sekarang sedang berada ditempat yang sangat jauh. Ia sedang melakukan Study Tour ke Hokkaido selama seminggu ini. Aku merasakan angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang sengaja terbuka. Aku melihat kearah luar dan memandang langit jingga diatas sana. Sangat jelas karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur.

Sebagai Ketua OSIS,aku memang selalu sibuk. Ditambah lagi,aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk ujian masuk universitas yang ingin aku tuju. Biasanya aku menyerahkan tugas ini pada pengurus OSIS yang sedang luang. Namun,karena murid-murid tingkat 2 sedang melakukan Study Tour, kami kekurangan orang. Maka dari itu,aku akhirnya melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Tapi sepertinya, aku memang harus menyibukkan diriku selama sepekan ini. Karena jika tidak,aku…

X

X

X

"Ah, Ketua OSIS. Kerja bagus~!"

Suara itu datang dari arah seorang murid tingkat 1 yang bertugas berpatroli di lantai yang berbeda yang sedang berlari kemari.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh berlari sepanjang lorong!"

"Uwaaah Konno- _senpai_. Kau terdengar seperti Osako-chan jika berkata begitu!"

Senyum polosnya membuatku berpikir bahwa ia terlihat sangat muda. Dan disaat yang bersamaan,aku merasa semakin tua… Dia tadi memperlakukanku seperti orang tua,kan?

"Apa kau sudah selesai berpatroli? Jika iya, aku bisa melaporkannya pada _Sensei_ untukmu"

"Benarkah?! _Yatta~!_ " Ucapnya girang sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek semua pintu kelas telah terkunci?"

"Sudah kucek semua. Ah, tapi masih ada beberapa siswi di kelas 1-C. Mereka bilang sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang"

"Baiklah. Kerja bagus"

"Ketua juga. Kerja bagus~!"

Lalu dia pun berlari menjauh dariku. Padahal baru saja aku menegurnya untuk tidak berlari sepanjang lorong. Aku pun ikut tertawa melihatnya. Mungkin itu adalah ciri khasnya. Atau itu memang suatu hal yang normal untuk kebanyakan orang? Tapi aku yakin aku tidak seperti itu saat aku masih di tingkat 1.

' _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di Hokkaido sekarang?'_

Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan tentang selisih umurku saat bersama dengannya. Sebelumnya aku merasa sedikit canggung akan hal ini, tapi dia selalu berlaku biasa saja seakan-akan ia tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang selisih umur kami. Entah karena wajah polosnya atau sikap dewasanya,tapi ia tetap…

"Haaaah….."

Aku tersadar bahwa aku belum melangkah sedikitpun dari semenjak aku berpisah dengan murid tingkat 1 tadi. Ada batasnya untuk berhenti dan terlihat seperti orang linglung. Aku tidak tahu apa kata orang jika mereka melihatku seperti ini.

Aku sudah seperti ini sepekan ini. Tanpa aku sadari,aku malah jadi sering memikirkannya.

' _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana?'_

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Mungkin ia sedang menghabiskan waktu luangnya sebelum waktu makan malam.

' _Dengan siapakah ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya?'_

Tempat yang didatangi mungkin sama seperti saat tahunku Study Tour. Aku yakin ia pasti mengambil banyak sekali foto disana. Untuk hal seperti ini,mau tingkat berapapun itu,Study Tour selalu merupakan event yang menyenangkan dalam kehidupan sekolah.

Untuk semua orang…. dan untuknya, pasti banyak sekali kenangan yang ia dapatkan. Namun sayang, aku tidak ada dalam kenangan tersebut.

" _Senpai_?"

"… Eh?"

Itu terdengar seperti suara dari seseorang yang tidak mungkin berada disini,namun terdengar sangat nyata. Aku pun langsung menghadap kedepan.

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Apakah kami mengejutkanmu?"

"Ah, tidak…"

Didepanku tertampang dua siswi yang sepertinya akan segera pulang. Mereka pasti murid dari kelas 1-C itu. Bagaimana bisa aku salah mendengar suara mereka dengan suaranya?

"Kami melihat _senpai_ melamun cukup lama. Kami pikir _senpai_ mungkin sedang sakit…"

Ujar salah satu dari mereka dan mereka pun bertukar tatap. Melihat seseorang terdiam di tengah-tengah lorong saat senja tentu sangat mencurigakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir"

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi duluan"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan"

" _Ha'i~_ "

Mereka pun langsung berlalu sembari berbisik satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku memandang sosok mereka dan kembali memikirkan dia, walaupun dia sangat berbeda dengan kedua siswi tadi.

Haaah… sepertinya aku harus pulang….

X

X

X

Sepekan setelah kejadian tersebut, aku mendapat kabar dari salah satu anggota OSIS bahwa para murid tingkat 2 sudah kembali dari Hokkaido dua hari yang lalu dan mulai beraktivitas di sekolah seperti biasanya. Itu tandanya bahwa ia telah kembali dan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan.

' _Eh? Barusan aku bilang apa?'_

"Konno! Hiyama memanggilmu!"

Teriakan temanku, Shitara Seiji, membangunkanku dari monolog pikiranku sendiri. Begitu melihatku keluar dari kelas, dia langsung memberikan senyuman yang paling manis dari biasanya. Mungkin karena efek tidak bertemu selama seminggu,makanya aku menganggap senyumannya semakin manis.

"Tamao- _senpai_ ,maaf mengganggumu"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku ini. Aku sangat senang melihatnya didepan mataku.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan oleh-oleh dari Study Tour ku minggu kemarin. Kuharap Tamao- _senpai_ suka~"

Ia pun memberikan suatu bingkisan kearahku. Aku semakin senang.

"Ah, kau repot-repot membelikan oleh-oleh untukku? _Arigatou_ ,Seiko- _san_ "

Ya. Gadis berambut pink dan beriris senada didepanku ini, yang sukses bikin aku linglung selama sepekan kemarin adalah Hiyama Seiko, _kouhai_ ku yang entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan _kouhai-kouhai_ yang lain.

"Hehe. Ayo coba dibuka~"

Seakan seperti diberi perintah, aku pun langsung membuka isi dari bingkisan tersebut.

"Uwaaah! Satu set Miso Ramen khas Hokkaido yang terkenal sangat enak itu! Ini benar-benar oleh-oleh yang sangat hebat! _Arigatou_!"

Aku sangat senang karena ia memberikanku oleh-oleh yang sejujurnya ingin kudapatkan saat Study Tour tahun lalu, namun aku tidak mendapatkannya karena sudah kehabisan. Tapi aku lebih senang lagi karena aku mendapatkannya dari gadis manis didepanku ini.

"….."

"Se— Seiko- _san_ , ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis?"

Aku panik. Aku spontan memegang bahunya yang sedikit bergetar. Mencoba segala cara untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku sedih… karena Tamao- _senpai_ tidak ada di Hokkaido bersamaku… Aku ingin pergi ke Hokkaido bersama Tamao- _senpai_ …"

Perkataannya sukses mengagetkanku.

' _Jadi yang linglung dan sedih bukan hanya aku saja? Tapi dia juga?'_

Tiba-tiba hatiku seperti melayang jauh karena senang. Aku tidak tahu jika ditempat jauh dan ramai sekalipun, ia masih tetap memikirkanku. Bahkan sampai akan menangis seperti ini.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa pergi kesana bersamamu…"

Aku mencoba menghiburnya dengan cara menepuk kepalanya dengan halus dan sesekali kubelai puncak kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut pink yang halus dan tebal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salah Tamao- _senpai_ kok…"

Ia pun tersenyum padaku. Dari semua senyuman yang pernah kulihat, hanya senyumannya yang menjadi favoritku. Seakan memiliki daya tular yang tinggi, senyumannya juga sukses membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Seiko- _san_ …"

"Hm?"

Ia memandang wajahku dengan senyuman masih terhias diwajahnya. Aku ingin senyuman itu hanya untukku seorang…

" _Okaerinasai_ "

" _Ha'i. Tadaima~_ "

… Suatu saat nanti.

~~FIN~~

A/N : Halooooo~ kenalkan watashi adalah author newbie untuk fandom ini. Mungkin game ini udah ada dari tahun berapa dan mungkin banyak orang udah bikin ff tentang TMGS3 dari kapan juga,tapi berhubung watashi baru tau game ini karena baru dikasih sama nee-san watashi,makanya watashi telat hectic sama game ini -_-. Jujur aja, watashi demen banget sama TamaoxHeroine ketimbang sama yang lainnya. Makanya agak gak tega kalo pairingnya bukan sama dia T_T. Apalagi pas Tamao nya kalah PVP sama Shitara yang tsun-tsun (tapi tenang. Watashi juga suka sama Shitara, tapi dia nomer 2 bagi watashi). Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang dari ADV nya yang berbeda karena kemampuan watashi untuk translate dari inggris kedalem fanfic berbahasa Indonesia agak kurang hueeee. Jika ada salah ketik atau gimana,maafkan ya. So this is it! Fanfic TMGS3 perdana watashi! Hope you like it!

Tetap menerima saran maupun flame~

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
